Many peoms of many character deaths
by GothicTobifan
Summary: In this little area of typingWHATEVA! Look in here I will be writing peoms or short storiesif I feel like it about character deaths, if you want you can send in requests on how you want a certain character to die! Just know that I already wrote a peom!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I have made my first poem...i am thinking of making more...**

**Jon: Why could I not go with the others on the cruise?**

**Me: Because I would get bored!**

**Jon: Coco! Your cruel!**

**Me:I knowshikamaru suddenly appears( Even though in this peom I make him committ suiceid I really LIKE couchlovecough his character) **

**Shika: Where am I?**

**Me: Hi!**

**Shika: This is soo troublesome!**

**Jon: YOu said it!**

**Me: holding a very evil killing deadly weapon above both heads come again?**

**Both:hesitates Nothing**

**Me: I do not own Naruto!**

**Shikamaru: Thank the hokagae!**

**Me: You are lucky you are cute!**

* * *

I try to look for a reason to live,

I search, I search, but my mind has no door, no saving light.

Why do I want to live?

After since that ice cold day, were the wind was slicing in my skin,

A battle that both could not win,

I the winner, but yet I question the statement my opponent had said to me,

Why? Why? Why?

What truly is my purpose, the cold silver kunai felt welcoming,

Slowly reaching towards my delicate neck, feeling its cold metal press against my fragile skin. What truly is my purpose?

I do not consider myself lazy, it is only a waste of energy to do certain things,

So why am I still living?

When if dead, then I will finally sleep.

Thy soul shall meet those of others, I won't be alone.

My death will be forgotten,

I will be forgotten,

Thy shadow covers half of my laid out body, blood visible,

Pain coursed through my torso.

My decision is final,

As my throat finally welcomes the small weapon to slice open my neck.

I have no reason,

No purpose,

My life had gotten in the way of others,

In the way of thy soul,

Now what is left of my body is a corpse.

A grave.

My name is Shikamura,

I have committed suicide because I have no meaning,

No purpose to truly live life.

* * *

**Sorry for the terrible spelling, I am thinking of creating chapters of other poems of other charaters deaths...plz review, go easy!**


	2. Another peom of death

**Me: This peom is about Neji.**

**Jon: I don't get it.**

**Shikamaru: Its talking about how Neji goes into a parol universe and meets his own evil, you have to read it.**

**Neji: (confused, and mad) Where am I?**

**Jon: To the poem of your death.**

**Neji: WHAT!**

**Shikamaru: ya I know, It is kinda good...**

**ME: Don't own Naruto, don't comment if you value your life**

**Shikamaru: You took our life.**

**Me: Oh yeah...**

* * *

I have heard of a tale,

Where your nightmares come alive.

That no matter how strong you are,

You always die.

That your body is twisted,

Into the demon of yourself.

That the nightmares of evil feast on your soul,

Devour your organs,

Changing, poisoning you into a corpse of torment.

Thy pain is noticeable, only to then feel the gates of hell.

Once you enter the chamber of the underworld,

You never leave,

At least your soul.

The people come in, come out,

To check and see if another victim was there,

Its always there.

Thy soul of yourself is killed as the weight of your once great body,

Torn into the limbs of torment, hate.

I have felt the heat of hell,

Seen the gate of the underworld,

And was tormented by the demons of myself.

That's why this tale is true,

Where your nightmares come alive,

Where they change you into your own demon,

As you die.

So don't come in the Chamber,

Don't sleep,

Don't eat,

Anything that it offers.

For once you do, you re-awake

Outside the gates of hell,

Where your demons await,

Your nightmares come alive.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	3. Say bye bye Sakura

**ME: I do not own Naruto **

**Shikamaru: What a drag.**

**Neji: Uh!**

**Jon: Just GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

I watch the leaves fall down,

Once a beautiful tree

When young

So fragile,

Pretty,

Its colors shinning bright.

Its bark grew tough over time

But not quick enough

Many twisted branch's lay

On now a gnarled tree

Once a radiant cherry blossom

Now decaying thing.

Many pain and suffering came

It could bear no more

Slowly changing into something

None have seen before

And now it lay withered and tried

Almost at an end

But always remember

The Sakura tree

That died of memories.

* * *

**Sakura: hello? HELLO?!**


	4. Note

I'm sorry, I failed to complete this.

I just lost inspiration to finish this and I just didn't want to. So I am discontinueing this story and any other Xialon showdown or Naruto story I started.

Lo siento, I'm sorry.

But if you like Hetalia, then I'm starting a story there (and maybe another). Also, if you know about my Family Freakout story, I may or may not discontinue that story. It depends on whether or not people want it to be continued.

So that's the end to this story

~ Florida (Tiffany)


End file.
